ironicallyinclinedfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkstar
Hawkstar was a medicine cat and leader of MidnightClan, born as Hawkkit to Brackennose and Tawnystar in MidnightClan . Later on, she was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice of Rainstar. She eventually succeeded Rainstar as medicine cat leader after the Journey for the Cure. Her succession of the three leaders of MidnightClan was unknowingly prophesied by the Right Three prophecy . Biography Kithood Hawkkit was born as the daughter of the then MidnightClan leader, Tawnystar, and deputy, Brackennose, in a litter of three with her two younger sisters, Ivykit and Leafkit . Early on in her kithood, Hawkkit's sisters and father all died in the badger attack on their camp. Overall, Hawkkit led an uneventful kithood, having been mostly nursed by another queen in the nursery at the time, Rosethorn, because of her mother's devotion to her position as leader. She did not appear to have befriended the other kits in the nursery, knowing them only as fellow clanmates rather than playmates, although she was friends with Rippedpaw. Apprenticeship Before turning six moons of age, Hawkkit decided that she wished to take the path of a medicine cat instead of training to become a warrior. However, she was rivaled by slightly older Mosskit , who also wanted to become the medicine cat apprentice. Rainstar, then Rainstorm, placed the two kits through a series of unspecified tests to determine which would have become the more successful medicine cat in the long run. Finally, Rainstorm received a sign in the form of a trident-shaped, or "herb-shaped," birthmark on one of Hawkkit's paws and chose her as her apprentice. Tawnystar performed the apprentice ceremony on her daughter and the other kits who were in the nursery with her. Now an apprentice, Hawkpaw began her training with Rainstorm. Learning at a faster rate than what was initially expected of an apprentice as young as her, Hawkpaw quickly became skilled and adept at being a medicine cat. However, more tragedy struck during this time when the forest fire killed Tawnystar, along with much of the clan. Part One It was during her apprenticeship that the biggest chunk of Three Stars took place. This was due to the fact that Rainstar mostly treated Hawkpaw as a kit. She was often too busy to be training her properly, and Hawkpaw had to revert to learning much of the medicine cat ways by herself. It was also during her apprenticeship that Hawkpaw finally formed a friendship with one of her same-aged clanmates, Bramblepaw. During Part One of Three Stars, the two gradually grew closer as MidnightClan struggled to find a new leader. At the end of Part One, Bramblepaw and the other apprentices are promoted to warriors, although Hawkpaw remains with her apprentice name. Part Two Most notably, Hawkpaw was involved in many controversial events of the story. In Part Two, Hawkpaw and Rainstar had a major falling out, despite her usual deep admiration and respect for her mentor. Declaring that she could no longer stay in MidnightClan, Hawkpaw left for TwilightClan , MidnightClan's hostile rival for seasons. There, the deputy, Hawkfire , fell in love with her and gave her the name Hawkclaw, an she became a TwilightClan warrior. Hawkclaw's skill in battle are evidenced by her being made a warrior. Once in TwilightClan, Hawkclaw successfully got the clan to come to MidnightClan's aid when DarkClan attacked. Once the evil clan had been defeated, Hawkclaw returned to MidnightClan as Rainstar's apprentice again, and the two made amends. Part Three During Part Three of the story, Hawkpaw was more prominently viewed as Bramblepelt's love interest, and the two struggled greatly because of her restrictions as a medicine cat. She began to wonder how things would have been different if Mossfur had been picked as medicine cat apprentice instead of her. She also struggles greatly with remaining content with her apprentice names. Although her relationship with Rainstar greatly improved - she no longer idolizes her and Rainstar no longer treats her like a kit - Hawkpaw was often annoyed that she still hadn't proved her worth as a medicine cat to her. When the wolf pack invaded the clans' territory during this point in the story, Hawkpaw rose up out of her usual role as the brains and sensibility of the clan and became an important asset to MidnightClan's survival. She and Rainstar journeyed to SunsetClan as ambassadors in order to keep an eye on Deadheart, who had gone incognito under the alias Beatingheart. When they discover Deadheart's plot to convince SunsetClan to attack MidnightClan, weakened from the wolf invasion, Hawkpaw and Rainstar race back to their clan to warn them. But, they were too late and arrived in the midst of the battle. However, Hawkpaw and Bramblepelt managed to expose Deadheart's true identity to save the clan once again. At long last, Rainstar gives Hawkpaw her medicine cat name at the end of Part Three; Hawkflight. Medicine Cat One of the biggest MidnightClan crises throughout the clan's history occurred early on in Hawkflight's medicine cat career; The MidnightClan schism. As the clan began to lose faith in Oakshadow's loyalty, Hawkflight held fast to Rainstar's belief that she was still the same Leopardpool she was before being infected by Dark Blood, demonstrating her own devotion and loyalty to her mentor. She was faced with many obstacles during this time, as her love Bramblepelt opted to join he side that opposed Rainstar's beliefs. Even though most of the best fighters in the clan also joined Spottedstar's and Rippedstar's side on the matter, Rainstar's side had the advantage of having both medicine cats. When DawnClan saw its opportunity to take new territory from the weakened MidnightClan, Rainstar became furious and Hawkflight followed her back to MidnightClan to heal the injured. This marked the end of the MidnightClan schism. Because Oakshadow had stayed behind to become a loner, Hawkflight was then appointed deputy, much to her own surprise. Deputy As a deputy, Hawkflight was chosen to accompany the three leaders and Oakshadow on a journey deep into the caves of the mountains in search of a cure for Dark Blood, after finding out that Spottedstar had also contracted it. Following her interpretation of the prophecy sent to them about the Cure by StarClan, Hawkflight led the group into Twoleg tunnel and ultimately to the curious violet flower that was meant to be the Cure. Hawkflight suffered a severe emotional blow when Rainstar sacrificed herself in the tunnels to save her and Oakshadow. This was further intensified by the death of her long-time friend, Rippedstar, and then followed by Oakshadow's, who she had grown to become friends with over the years. She returned to MidnightClan with low spirits, nearly matching Spottedstar in her grief. While she was retreating to the medicine cat den, Hawkflight had a reverie that told her the Cure was a poison. She rushed to tell Spottedstar, but found her in the leader's den, already dying. Leader Because of the results of the Journey for the Cure, Hawkstar began her leadership bitterly. She spent much of her time in grieving, feeling horrible about leading her friends to their deaths and not even being able to bring back any of their bodies. Arrowhead had stepped down from his temporary leadership, and Hawkstar appointed him deputy. She left many of her duties up to him. Eventually, Hawkstar would learn that the only cure for DarkBlood was death, and she began to accept why they all had to die. StarClan also sent her a message, informing her that each one of them had entered the realms of StarClan, including the victims of DarkBlood, Spottedstar and Leopardpool. She also learned that she was part of the Right Three prophecy, and her leadership had been foreseen by StarClan from before she was apprenticed. Thus, the Right Three prophecy was finally ended. Hawkstar began to take up Lakepaw as her medicine cat apprentice toward the end of the story. She and Bramblepelt resumed their romantic feelings for each other. Hawkstar planned to train Lakepaw to the best of her ability and when she was ready to be a medicine cat, Hawkstar would step down from her medicine cat rank to become a leader only in order to be mates with Bramblepelt. Physical Appearance Hawkstar was a solid black she-cat. Her eyes were a bright leaf green that were described to blaze with a fire during heightened emotional changes. She had a slender build, signaling her position as a medicine cat instead of a warrior. However, she was not delicate and was strong and agile enough to have skill in battle. Personality and Traits Hawkstar started out as a quirky kit who kept mostly to herself. She did not develop normal social skills, since her sisters were dead and her mother was hardly in the nursery. She grew up a quiet kit, minding her surrogate mother, Rosethorn, and staying out of everyone's way. When Rainstar took her on as her apprentices, it suggested that Hawkstar was more than she seemed, and this was proved to be true. While training under Rainstar, Hawkstar picked up much of Rainstar's fiery personality and mixed in her own developed intelligence and wit. "The medicine cat apprentice was just as a hot-head as her mentor in Bramblepaw's opinion. For a time, they had been nursery mates together, but she always seemed very reserved. Ever since she became Rainstorm's apprentice, though, she had developed the same opinionated, sharp-tongued personality as that of her mentor's. Maybe it had always been there. He just couldn't see it. Bramblepaw had long since concluded that the best way to deal with her was by mimicking her manner." ''- Bramblepaw's first thoughts about Hawkpaw'' To those she knew better, Hawkstar was very warm toward, such as Rippedstar. "Hawkpaw always seemed to be the sweet, caring type. Her interest in helping others was what fueled her will to become Rainstorm's apprentice in the first place... Hawkpaw probably didn't know it, but she had already picked up her mentor's sarcastic sense of humor and her acid tongue. Both were hard-headed and smart." ''- Rippedtail's thoughts about Hawkpaw'' Hawstar was known to the entire clan as a devoted and caring medicine cat. Her being chosen as medicine cat apprentice suggests that she is faithful as well, as medicine cats must be very faithful in StarClan. As a deputy and leader, Hawkstar demonstrated her bravery and ability to lead her clan well. Skills and Abilities Throughout Three Stars, Hawkstar most notably demonstrated her skill in being a medicine cat and recognizing herbs. She learned at an unusually fast rate and picked up nearly everything that was taught to her. She had an excellent memory and memorized most of the herbs she used on her own, as Rainstar barely seemed to have time to mentor her, which also shows she had great skill in being independent. She was also able to recognize the Cure with nothing but the obsure description of the herb in the prophecy. Despite being a medicine cat, Hawkstar did not lack much in battle skills. She and Rainstar trained regularly because of the many hardships the clan had gone through in the past. Having a slight build allowed Hawkstar to have great agility like her mentor and she developed to become a fast runner as well. Although her strength did not match the warriors of the clan, Hawkstar's strategic thinking made up for it. Relationships Family Tawnystar Following the loss of two of her kits, it is suggested that Tawnystar became very aloof toward her surviving daughter, Hawkkit. Not much is known about the relationship between mother and daughter, but it is certain that Hawkkit did not see much of her mother. She was mostly nursed by Rosethorn, Icekit's and Mosskit's mother. It can be assumed that Hawkkit dearly loved her mother, judging from her thoughts on losing her parents and being orphaned. Brackennose Hawkkit only knew her father for a brief amount of time before he was killed along with her two sisters in the badger attack on the camp. Nevertheless, she deeply respected him and even showed great reverence for him, getting angry at anyone who insulted him in any way. Ivykit and Leafkit Hawkkit barely knew her sisters. She showed a sort of curiousness at the subject of them, wondering what they would have been like and how things would have played out differently if they had not been killed. Rainstar "Rippedtail knew for a fact that Hawkpaw was a very loyal apprentice. She looked up to her mentor as if she were her own mother." ''- Rippedtail on the relationship between Hawkpaw and Rainstorm'' Rainstorm had chosen Hawkkit as her apprentice before the events in Three Stars took place. Since then, the two formed distinct thoughts about each other. Rainstorm often acted stern and unsatisfied by her free-spirited apprentice, and Hawkpaw had grown to look up to Rainstorm greatly, giving everything 110% to please her. Gradually, the pair warmed up to each other and Rainstorm's behavior toward her softened. They grew close, almost like sisters, just as Hawkpaw had with Rippedtail. In Part Two, Hawkpaw and Rainstar had a major falling out. Hawkpaw had lost faith in StarClan, mainly because Rainstar refused to stop treating her like a kit and give her a full medicine cat name. By this point, Hawkpaw was obviously ready to become a medicine cat due to her affinity for herbs and healing. Afterwards, Hawkpaw left MidnightClan bitterly. When she returned at the end of Part Two, Hawkpaw and Rainstar made amends, and the two grew closer than ever since then. In Part Three, Hawkpaw and Rainstar traveled to SunsetClan together. They demonstrated a sisterly bond between them, being very protective of each other. They confided in each other and shared dreams with StarClan often, although Hawkpaw opted not to divulge her feelings about Bramblepelt to her. Even so, Rainstar was still stern toward Hawkpaw at some points, always expecting her to be nearly perfect in everything. At the end of Part Three, Rainstar gave Hawkpaw her medicine cat name, Hawkflight, and the two learned to look past each other's weaknesses. During the MidnightClan schism, Hawkflight demonstrated her devotion and loyalty to Rainstar by choosing her side over the side Bramblepelt chose. Rainstar was extremely grateful for her support, and the two went through this hard time together. During the Journey for the Cure, the group found themselves running for their lives as the Twoleg tunnel they had discovered the Cure inside began filling up with floodwater. With Hawkflight, Rainstar, and Oakshadow bringing up the rear, the water had nearly caught up to them when, in an act of gallantry, Rainstar shoved Hawkflight and Oakshadow out of the cave before they could be crushed by the collapsing exit. Rainstar was trapped on the other side and lost all three of her lives by drowning. Hawkflight was hit the hardest emotionally by her death, and even showed reluctance to take on her new role as medicine cat and leader because of it. Cats of MidnightClan Hawkstar's clanmates in MidnightClan all generally got along with her. Many of them saw her devotion to her clan and admired her for it. Others had mixed feelings about her because of her leaving for TwilightClan during Part Two, and because of her appointment as deputy. However, she proved to all that she really is loyal, and has therefore created many positive relationships with her clanmates. Rippedstar Hawkstar met Rippedstar when they were very young and became friends straight away. They formed a sisterly bond over the moons. Rippedstar came to admire Hawkstar's intellect while Hawkstar enjoyed Rippedstar's unprejudiced and understanding company. When Rippedstar died, Hawkstar did not show a lot of emotion about it because she was still severely shaken by Rainstar's death, however she did mourn for Rippedstar and the others once she returned to MidnightClan and felt guilty for not being able to bring her body back to the camp. Spottedstar Hawkstar and Spottedstar really only became friends through their connections with Rippedstar and Rainstar. The two were hesitant around each other at first. Spottedstar was indifferent toward Hawkstar's free spirit and quirky nature while Hawkstar was somewhat intimidated by the beautiful, strong Spottedstar. However, as time went on, the two began to grow closer and as they did they abandoned their initial indifference toward each other for a sisterly bond. They got along swiftly, discovering that they had many things in common, like their taste in prey, hunting techniques, battle strategy, and a love for decorating their dens. Many a time, Spottedstar felt threatened by Hawkstar's intelligence and growing beauty, but the two managed to look past it all. Hawkstar came to believe that she was responsible for Spottedstar's death because she did not warn her about the Cure in time. Eventually, she received a message from StarClan and accepted that her death was necessary to cure her of Dark Blood. Leopardpool Initially, Hawkstar disliked Leopardpool because she threatened Rainstar's chances of being a candidate for leader. She demonstrated a sort of bias toward her, enough to upset Leopardpool's apprentice at the time, Bramblepelt. At the same time, Leopardpool thought of Hawkstar in the same way Bramblepelt did; hot-headed and stubborn. Despite it all, the two grew to form the same sisterly bond that Hawkstar shared with the three leaders. Hawkstar had accepted Leopardpool's abilities and her position as deputy, and Leopardpool developed a respect for Hawkstar's intelligence and skills as a medicine cat. Leopardpool's death deeply affected Hawkstar in the sense that she had always been one of the most strong-willed cats she knew, but she ended up dying from the lost will to live. Bramblepelt Arrowhead Lakepaw Cats of TwilightClan Hawkfire Cats of SunsetClan Cats of DawnClan Category:List of Three Stars Characters Category:MidnightClan Category:Medicine Cats Category:Leaders